Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Yuske thinks that Kayko has a 'thing' for Kurama,and he doesn't think it's funny.(FINISHED!)
1. Do you really want to hurt me?

Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yusuke impatiently waited for Kayko outside her class room. What the hell is taking her so long,he thought. She never takes this long. Oh well. Might as well manage while I can.  
  
"Sorry about that,"said Kayko as she opened the door.  
  
"It's ok Kayko."  
  
Good,she thought. He isn't his normal grumpy self. Something has to be wrong though. This isn't like Yusuke. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Let's go. My mom is going to kill me if I'm late."  
  
"She's never home though."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah I know."  
  
Kurama suddenly past by. But something wasn't right. For some reason Kayko kept staring into his eyes as they walked past each other. Yusuke noticed right away,but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kayko,can I ask you something?"he asked shut the door to his house.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me honestly: Are you in love with Kurama?"  
  
"What? NO! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"Because the way you looked in each other's eyes when you walked passed."  
  
"Don't be silly Yusuke. Why would I be in love with someone who used to be a demon?"  
  
Oh boy. Well,she knows that fact that Kurama was once a demon fox named Youko. But hey,I never said she was stupid,he thought.  
  
"Yusuke please. I could never love anyone the way I love you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES YUSUKE!"she slapped him.  
  
"Ok ok. Sheesh. You don't have to hit me."  
  
"If I did love someone else I would tell you ok. God I don't know why you would think of something like that."  
  
He sighed. "Ok,ok. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."  
  
"Good. Well,I need to go."  
  
"Sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"What? I didn't bring up the subject if that's what you mean."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen ok! All I'm going to do is walk home."  
  
"I know. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye,"she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Man,what the hell am I thinking,he thought. She can't possibly Kurama. That would just be too weird. Pull yourself together Yuske. It isn't what you think ok. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Kuwabara.  
  
"What do you want Kuwabara?"he asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I just want to know if it's true."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Kayko and Kurama."  
  
"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU?!"  
  
"No one..."  
  
"Oh god. Do not tell me you were spying on us you idiot."  
  
"Well...yeah.But your window was open and I couldn't help but overhear."  
  
"Listen Kuwabara...nothing is going on between Kayko and Kurama. She doesn't even like him. And I'm sure because she even slapped my face the second time I asked."  
  
"Well then I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodbye,"and he shut the door.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke didn't want to believe it. What if she wasn't telling the truth,he thought. What if she really does like Kurama? What the hell am I going to do about that? I thought she loved me. Well...maybe I was wrong. But then again she did slap my face. Then maybe she is tetlling the truth. I just I wish I knew. This is such crap. There had to be something going on in her mind when she looked into his eyes. She was smiling when she looked at him.  
  
But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Kurama.  
  
"Kurama? What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you Yusuke."  
  
"Oh god,"he whispered. "Come on in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So,what is it?"  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Nothing really. Except a slap in the face. She doesn't love you Kurama."  
  
"No. I didn't think so."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yusuke...I like her..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry...But I'm starting to get feelings for her. Feelings that I haven't had in a long time."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen."  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke."  
  
He sighed. "No. It's ok."  
  
"You aren't mad?"  
  
"I should be."  
  
"Then I should go. I shouldn't bother you anymore."  
  
"No wait--!" But he was too late. By that time Kurama was already gone. "Dammit!" But then again there was another knock on the door. This time it was Kayko. "Kayko?!"  
  
"Can I talk to you Yusuke?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yuske...I can't see you anymore..."  
  
"What?"he couldn't believe it.  
  
"I am starting to have feelings for Kurama."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Has he said anything to you?"  
  
"Yeah. He was just here."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He likes you..."  
  
"I knew it. I'm sorry Yuske,"and she left.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Yuske walked to school alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He couldn't believe that Kayko had actually said it was over. I thought she loved me,he thought. Something happened with those too during that damn tournament. I can tell. But then she would've had feelings for him before this. Maybe she just didn't want to tell me. This is so messed up!  
  
"Hey Yuske!"yelled Kuwabara as he tried to catch up to Yuske.  
  
"Go away Kuwabara..."  
  
"I heard..."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY KUWABARA! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"and he ran off into a dark alley. He didn't want to go back. Everyone knew now. Kayko would probably be telling everyone now. I bet people are happy now,he thought. She's going out with someone who used a demon. They'll never hear the end of it.  
  
"Yuske...?"it was Kayko.  
  
"Kayko? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why did you run off from Kuwabara."  
  
"Why do you think Kayko? You said it was over. Now just leave me alone."  
  
"You're going to have to get over it one of these days Yuske,"and she started to walk away.  
  
No I won't,he thought. You care about me,not Kurama. I was the one you were supposed to love. Not him. You know how wrong this is Kayko. I put everything on the line for you,and this is how you repay me? By going out with Kurama? He's better off being lonely and you know that!  
  
He got up and started walking back to the school,but then he decided not to. He didn't want to get in trouble,even though he was already going to for ditching school. But he didn't care. He couldn't face the public now. Not like this. It was just too embarrassing.  
  
Kayko,how could you do this to me,he thought. I thought he were supposed to be one happy couple. You did this on purpose didn't you? But I can't love you anymore, so I might as well just get over it like you said. I'm sorry I couldn't make this last. Oh Kayko... Well,I guess this is goodbye then... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you.  
  
"Yuske?"it was Koenma.  
  
"Koenma? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're trying to get yourself killed again aren't you?"  
  
"This world would be so much better without me right now."  
  
"Just because Kayko has feelings for Kurama doesn't mean you need to do such a thing."  
  
"I know. Hey what a minute... How did you know about that?"  
  
"I can see everything silly. You couldn't know that by now."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Don't you still want to be a spirit detective?"  
  
"Hey...I guess."  
  
"Then don't throw your life away for something stupid."  
  
He sighed. But before he could reply,Koenma was gone. Oh that was helpful,he thought. Just leave me here. But I guess he's right. I shouldn't throw my life away. I can't this time. I won't be able to get a second chance again. Well,let's see how this works out Yuske.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Yuske couldn't stand it. He hated seeing Kurama and Kayko together. And every time he saw them together,they were holding hands. This is so wrong,he thought. It's wrong,it's wrong,it's wrong!!! How can she be doing this to me? Is she trying to test me or something? Well,I'd better listen to Koenma,even though I wish I hadn't. Kurama and Kayko? Who thought that was ever going to happen.  
  
"I can't believe it,"said Botan.  
  
"So...what do you think?"  
  
"I can't help you Yuske."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're on your own this time. I can't break bonds between love and you know that."  
  
"So you can't even help a little?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said?"she slapped him.  
  
"GOD WILL PEOPLE STOP HITTING ME?! FIRST KAYKO NOW YOU! Sheesh. What is with you girls?"  
  
"I can't help that she has feelings for him."  
  
"But she even told me herself that she didn't like him. She even slapped me. And then she comes back to my house the next day and says that she's crazy about him. And I'm going to keep saying it over and over again. It's wrong!"  
  
"Well,I hope you have fun trying to figure this one out,"and she disappeared.  
  
So much for the help,he thought. No one is going to help me out now. But what if I got Kayko jealous by going out with another girl? No. That would never work. She's not going to break up with Kurama. Well,at least not over night. I'm just going to try to have to make the best of it.  
  
"Well,I'm glad you listened to me,"said Koenma. "I can see this hasn't been easy for you."  
  
"That's for sneaking up on me again Koenma. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for listening to me."  
  
"Yeah well,I wasn't going to do anything stupid if that's what you mean."  
  
"That's exactly my point."  
  
"Then you're welcome."  
  
"I know it's hard Yuske,but at least she's happy."  
  
"Well,she was happy with me too. She loved me. I know she did. I loved her. Didn't she know that?"  
  
"Maybe she thought you didn't love her enough."  
  
"Maybe not..."  
  
"You should talk to her."  
  
"No. I can't now. She's too happy."  
  
"But don't you want her back?  
  
"I really don't know now. Now that I see that she's happy...I don't know if I'll ever be able to change that."  
  
"Well,you should at least try,"and then he disappeared.  
  
Well thanks again Koenma,he thought. You're really a big help. But then again, maybe I should go talk to her. But she's so happy. I don't want to ruin that. I want to see her happy. Maybe I should just leave her alone for a couple of days.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Yuske tried not to interfere with Kayko and Kurama. He wanted Kayko to be happy not. Plus he knew he was never going to win her back. It was too hard now. Forget it Koenma,he thought. I'm just going to let her be. You can't help me now. If Botan can't help me,then you can't. Just please leave me alone.  
  
While Yuske was walking to school that morning he came across Kayko and Kurama. She turned the other cheek though. Yuske just stood there. Well,it's not officially over,he thought. That signs means that it's all over. I'm not going to be able to win her back now. I can't.  
  
Yuske ran back home. His mom wasn't home(which he was thankfully for.),so he went straight up stairs to his room. He wanted to be alone in the darkness. He wanted to think about what had happened. There's nothing else I can do now,he thought. I can't do anything now. I've got to stay out of Kayko's life. I can't interfere with her any longer. She loves someone else now,and I'm going to have to deal with it.  
  
"Yuske?"it was Koenma again.  
  
"Leave me alone Koenma. You can't help me anymore. Didn't you see what she did to me? I can't have you helping me anymore Koenma. It's over. Can't you tell? Kayko loves someone else now..."he started to calm down. "And I'm going to have to deal with it."  
  
"Well,then you had better not do anything stupid."  
  
"If I do you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Yuske,you are not going to help yourself by throwing your life away."  
  
"Just leave me alone Koenma..."he said quietly. "Go away..."  
  
Koenma knew that there was no sense in helping Yuske now. So he just left without saying a word.  
  
I'm sorry Koenma,he thought. I know you were trying to help me,but this isn't the best time now. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I wanted to take your advice,I really did. But now I see that she really likes Kurama. And I can't change that now. I might as well just stay away from her while I can. I'm too afriad she's going to get angry if I talk to her. God I miss the old days. But that was then,this is now. And now the new Kayko loves a new man,and not me. I can't do anything about that now. I'm sorry Kayko,for the things I did wrong. I hope you can forgive me,because I really did love you.  
  
"Yuske? Are you in here?"it was Kayko. She turned on the light in Yuske's room.  
  
"Kayko? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"You should leave Kayko. You even said yourself that you couldn't see me anymore."  
  
"I know. But I had to see if you were ok. I still care about you,you know."  
  
"Kayko,please. Just leave me."  
  
"You're still mad at me aren't you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well,when it's over you'll be the first too know."  
  
"Kayko,this isn't funny."  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
"Why do you like him?"  
  
"Because...he's nice,he's warm and has a nice sense of humor."  
  
"And I had none of those things?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Well,I'm sorry Kayko."  
  
"Well,I should be going now,"she said as she left the room.  
  
"Kayko wait--!"but by the time he had got to finish the sentence she was already gone. Dammit,he thought. I'm never going to be able to tell her.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Yuske didn't got to school the next day. He was still too depressed. He still didn't want to believe that this had happened to him. And Kayko wouldn't talk to him. Sure I'll be the first one she talks to when it's over with her and Kurama,he thought. It's never going to be over between them. And it's not over between us. I still have feelings for her. Doesn't she get that?  
  
"Yuske? Are you in here?"asked Kurama as he knocked on the door to Yuske's room.  
  
"Come in Kurama."  
  
"You're still depressed,I can see."  
  
"That's obvious. It feels like I haven't seen the light in 100 years."  
  
"Then why don't you get out of it?"  
  
"Kurama,just leave me alone."  
  
"It's over Yuske."  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed and smiled. "It's over Yuske."  
  
"But you guys have barely been going out for two weeks. What went wrong?"  
  
He sat down on the bed. "I hate to say this,but she's too much like you."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"She still talks about you too. That's why I think I shouldn't part of her life anymore. Well,maybe just as a friend."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"No. I plan on telling her tomorrow. So why don't you at least come to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I might as well."  
  
"Well,I guess I'll be going then."  
  
"Hey Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Yuske?"  
  
"She really does still talk about me?"  
  
"That's the only reason why I'm here right?"  
  
"Then I guess you weren't lying then."  
  
"I don't lie Yuske."  
  
"No. I guess I would be wrong about that."  
  
"But I suggest you talk to her first thing in the morning."  
  
"If she isn't too broken up."  
  
"Oh I think she'll ok. If she's just like you."  
  
"Well,we'll see won't we?"  
  
"Yes. I guess we'll just have to see."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next day at school Yusuke didn't see Kayko at all. He was starting to get worried. Oh this is great,he thought. The one day I come to school she doesn't even show up. Why the hell did I even bother coming here? Will somebody please just tell me what is going on?!  
  
"Hey Yusuke!"said Kuwabara as he ran up to Yusuke.  
  
"Thank god,"he whispered. "Hey Kuwabara,have you by any chance seen Kayko?"  
  
"No,that's why I wanted to find you."  
  
"What help you are..."  
  
"Yeah well,I haven't seen Kurama either."  
  
"Oh that's right!"he said as he hit himself on the head. "Kurama was going to break up with her today! But that can't by the reason why she isn't here."  
  
"You think someone's takin' her?"  
  
"You mean like kidnapped her? No. I don't think so."  
  
"Well,aren't you going to at least--?"  
  
"Hi Yusuke. Hey Kuwabara,"said Kayko as she came around the corner.  
  
"Kayko?"said a shocked Yusuke. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had a doctors appointment silly. Didn't Kuwabara tell you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Opps..."said Kuwabara under his breath.  
  
"SO I WAS WORRIED FOR NOTHING?! YOU BIG BAFFON!"  
  
"Listen Yusuke! I'm really sorry,I totally forgot!  
  
"Well,it's over with me and Kurama,"said Kayko.  
  
"Really?"asked Yusuke. "And you aren't crying or anything?"  
  
"Why should I? It wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
"You mean he didn't already tell you?"  
  
"No...Not really..."  
  
"I can tell when you're lying Yusuke."  
  
"I'm not! I swear! Really Kayko. I'm just glad that things are back to the way they are. I thought something actually happened to you."  
  
"Good. Well,I need to go home Yusuke."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes silly. Home. School's over!"  
  
"Oh...yeah...r-r-r-right."  
  
"Well...are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
End 


End file.
